Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard (テリー・ボガード, Terī Bogādo) is a video gamecharacter created by SNK, and is the main character of the Fatal Fury series. He has appeared in every Fatal Fury and King of Fighters game, and is one of the characters of choice to symbolize the company in crossover games, merchandise and publicity. He appears to fit many Japanese stereotypes for an American character in appearance, personality and speech (his in-game vocabulary is usually limited to American colloquialisms, such as "Okay!" and "Hey, c'mon, c'mon."). Terry Bogard is the brother of Andy Bogard. Both of them were orphans adopted by Jeff Bogard. He is often referred to as the'Legendary Hungry Wolf' (from Garou Densetsu, meaning Legend of the Hungry Wolf). He has a pet monkey named Ukee (the previous mascot of SNK before Terry). He has a knack for scoring in basketball, which explains the creation of his Power Dunk move. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Terry was voted as the staff's eighth favorite character. In a 2005 poll made by SNK Playmore USA, he was voted as the number one fan favorite character with a total of 10014 votes. He was voted as the second most favorite character at the time of Garou: Mark of the Wolves with one commenter saying that "Terry's the eternal hero". In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, he was voted as the fourth favorite character with a total of 2,479 votes. StoryEdit Fatal FuryEdit The Geese Howard EraEdit Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived inSouthtown. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. A decade later, the crime lord Geese Howard organized a tournament, dubbed The King of Fighters. Terry, Andy and Muay Thai Kickboxing champion Joe Higashi would enter with the purpose of facing Geese. The battle that followed would eventually see Terry defeating Geese, and for some time, it was thought that Geese perished in the battle. The next year saw Geese's half-brotherWolfgang Krauser take control of The King of Fighters, and bringing the once Southtown-only tournament onto the world stage. The finals of this new tournament would again see Terry fighting the sponsor and him ultimately defeating Krauser. During this event, he befriended many of the contestants and became a hero of Southtown. Some time later it was revealed that Geese had survived his encounter with Terry. The Bogards and friends learned of Geese's intentions to retrieve the legendary Jin scrolls, Terry once again challenged and defeated him. Afterwards, Geese fled. Terry had battled to the end of the tournament, defeating characters such as Yamazaki, until finally facing the Jin brothers. Standing now as the victor, Terry once again was the champion. However, Geese had escaped with the scrolls. During the next game, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Terry managed to get all the way through the tournament to Geese for one final conflict. At the end of the fight, he knocked Geese off the edge of Geese Tower, but grabbed hold of Geese's hand and tried to keep him from falling. But this was not to be, as Geese knocked Terry's hand away, plummeting to what is believed to be his permanent death. Sometime after their final conflict, Terry encountered a boy by the name of Rock Howard (Geese's son). Taking him in, he would teach him how to fight as they travel together around the world. The Rock Howard EraEdit After the events of the Real Bout series of Fatal Fury, the story shifts to Second Southtown. Kain R. Heinlein, who was raised in Second South, claimed the city as his own and threatened to throw populace into chaos once more so that people could "enjoy living" once more. About 10 years after the events in Real Bout Fatal Fury, the King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem (hosted and sponsored by Kain) would go underway, and Terry and Rock were invited to take part of the tournament. In Rock Howard's ending, Terry approaches the ruins of a mansion and finds out that Rock is now Kain's partner, and knows that he must trust Rock's decision to stick with Kain for a while. Terry then leaves the vicinity, knowing that Rock has finally left his den. After this, it is presumed Terry resumed his life of the lone wolf, leaving an uncertain future ahead. It is unknown whether Rock's ending is the canon ending, however. In his own ending he wanders Second Southtown thinking about what Kain told him about the nature of humanity. He decides that life is "all about heart" and Kain was wrong. In his development blog for KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Ureshino states that he doesn't know about Rock's mother or the true inheritor of Geese's legacy but hints that it would most likely conflict with Terry. The King of FightersEdit In The King of Fighters series, SNK used Terry's background story of Fatal Fury 1-2, in that after he had defeated Geese and Krauser, he received an invitation to enter a new team fighting tournament called The King of Fighters '94. Since then, Terry has been in many installments as team captain of Team Fatal Fury. Though the team's roster has changed through the years, Terry has always been present, and is notable as one of the few characters to appear in every King of Fighters game thus far. He also has a rivalry with Ryo which is mostly exclusive to this series. His possible death was played on during The King of Fighters '99 where he stayed behind in the collapsing NESTS's base. He didn't contact with any of his friends or loved ones until a year later. In his time of absence, Terry tracked down NESTS's men who were targeting Mary. He decides to help her out in her job by teaming up with her in the 2000 and 2001 tournaments. He organizes his teams with various members in the following years, being the one to ask Tizoc in 2003 and Duck King into the team for KOF XI. To catch up and to reunite the legendary trio of Southtown, he joins up with his brother and Joe once more in KOF XIII. Before their meeting, he had to endure a long journey back to the city and fell asleep at the station. He calls up Mary to give him a ride to Paopao Cafe, and he cheerfully arrives late over 30 minutes late. His tardiness and usual attitude for any tournament upsets Joe, who knows that he and Andy have their own responsibilities besides the tournament. Although Terry doesn't understand why his friend is upset, he has a sparring match with him in Paopao Cafe. PersonalityEdit Terry Bogard is an incredibly charismatic, cheerful and friendly man with everyone around him. He bears no ill will towards anyone other than Geese Howard, the killer of his adoptive father. His relationship with Andy is that of respect, recognizing his younger brother as a potential rival. He feels a sense of kinship with Blue Mary for her loss, but doesn't seem to really want a real relationship with her. He treats Rock as his son, but allows him to choose his own path in life. He teasingly calls Rock, "Rookie". Terry is also well-informed of what goes on in the streets. PowersEdit *'Sense:' Terry can sense the presence of people nearby. *'Ergokinesis:' Terry has a incredible power of energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. **'Gather Chi:' Terry can gather chi energy from Gaia, the mother-earth. **'Energy Projectile:' Terry can fire a projectile of energy called Power Wave. **'Energy Attack:' Terry can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks,etc.). **'Energy Geyser:' By touching the ground with his hands, Terry can make a geyser of energy come from below the ground. SkillsEdit *'Acrobatics:' Terry is very proficient with acrobatics in his fighting, using moves like Crack Shot and Rising Tackle. *'Adaptability:' Due to his training in various fighting techniques, Terry can adapt with any opponent he faces. *'Resilience:' Terry can take a lot of punishment when fighting brutish opponents like Wolfgang Krauser and Grant. *'Survival:' Terry lived and grew up on the mean streets of Southtown and other parts of the USA where survival was an everyday battle. Fighting StyleEdit Terry uses a mixture of boxing, karate, kung fu, kickboxing and street fighting moves to create a very unique fighting style. He learned chi techniques from Hakkyokuseiken master, Tung Fu Rue. He had also learned martial arts directly from his adoptive father, Jeff Bogard. Other sources state his fighting experience was also gained from brawling on the streets for years to hone proper techniques for himself, where he tested out varying methods of fighting to his tastes. Terry is an all-around fighter, with extensive knowledge of many martial arts techniques. He uses many variations of punches, such as hooks and uppercuts and can also kick with ease. One of his signature moves, the Power Dunk, was inspired by Terry's love for basketball. MusicEdit *'Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk)' - Fatal Fury *'Kurikinton (Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes)' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, The King of Fighters 2002 *'Big Shot' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters '96 and the console version of King of Fighters XI (only if Terry is the first opponent). *'Kuri to Itsu Made mo (Chestnuts and Forever)' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters '97 and SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'11th Street' - Terry's regular theme in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Big Shot ~XL Ver.~' - Boss theme as Geese's final opponent in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Sunrise on the Train' - Garou: Mark of the Wolves *'Nepolitan Blues' - The King of Fighters '94 *'Club M ~Flute in the Sky~' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Kurikinton ~Gomame Guitar Ver.~' - The King of Fighters '98 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Prolongation' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Street Dancer' - King of Fighters XI *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Atana Hikaru' - Days of Memories *'Moon Wolf (KM Cool Emotion Mix)' - K.O.F. Dance Trax *'Yoake no Legend' (Legend of Dawn) - Ending theme from Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Image SongsEdit *'The Song of Fighters '95' - Shared image Song from The King of Fighters '95 Arranged Soundtrack *'Shooting☆Star' - Image Song from Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers Arranged Soundtrack *'Dance de Peace!' - Shared image song from the Scitron 10th Anniversary Special: Fatal Fury -Selected Characters- Voice ActorsEdit *Satoshi Hashimoto - since debut *Tony Carrol - Maximum Impact series (English voice) *Tsutomu Kashiwakura - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (as young Terry) *Christopher Turner - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (English voice as young Terry) *Kazukiyo Nishikiori - animated films *Mark Hildreth - animated films (English voice) *Takeshi Kusao - Dengeki Bunko drama CDs *Junpei Asashina - King of Fighters movie (Japanese voice) Live Action ActorsEdit *Richard Beaupre - Fatal Fury Special Neo Geo live action commercials *Troy Beeson - Fatal Fury 3 commercials *David Leitch - King of Fighters movie Game AppearancesEdit *Fatal Fury *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters 94 *Fatal Fury 3 *The King of Fighters 95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters 96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters 97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *The King of Fighters 98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters 99 *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium *Capcom vs SNK *The King of Fighters 2000 *Capcom vs SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2 *SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters XI *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - using his Garou: Mark of the Wolves appearance *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special *Garou Densetsu Sougeki *Quiz King of Fighters Mobile AppearancesEdit *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite *Days of Memories (fourth title) - unplayable *Gungho Games - character skin *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Fighters Mahjong *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Cameo AppearancesEdit *Art of Fighting 2 - in Temjin's ending *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Sister Quest Anime AppearancesEdit *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Another Day - 2nd and 4th episodes *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves Similar CharactersEdit *Wild Wolf See alsoEdit *Terry Bogard/Move list *Terry Bogard/Gallery *Terry Bogard/Other Media TriviaEdit *A tribute of Terry can be found in Shadow Hearts: Covenant, which was developed by Nautilus. The characterBlanca (a wolf) can participate in a side quest called The Wolf Bout. One of his opponents is a wolf named Kelly. He wears a red and white hat and parodies a lot of Terry's lines. *Sometime during 1997, Terry was also SNK's mascot for the Orix Buffaloes baseball team. He sported a blue cap with the team's logo on it. *According to developers for Mark of Wolves, Terry travels by riding his personal motorcycle. More often than not, Terry is usually mentioned hitching rides from truckers, buses, or trains. Alternately, he's seen walking on foot. They also jokingly stated that the reasons behind his apparent weight gain was due to Rock's cooking. *Several of Terry's "Engrish" quotes have become a plethora of memes to the SNK fandom. CardsEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/4/42/Terrycfc1.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/5/55/Terrycfc2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/f/ff/Terry-motwcfc2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/7/7b/Terry-tcfc2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/0/06/Terrybogard.png SpritesEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/b/bb/Terryngpcr2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/a/a1/Terryff.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/1/1d/Terryff2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/5/55/Terryff3.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/1/13/Terryrbffs.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/5/5b/Terry94.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/6/67/Terry95.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/b/b5/Terry96.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/2/22/Terrygarou.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/4/42/Terrysvc.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/b/b5/Terry2003.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/e/ed/Terrycvs.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/c/c9/Terrykofxii.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/e/ea/Terrymb.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/a/a0/Terrymakai.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/6/66/Terryheaven.gif GalleryEdit http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Terry-ff.jpgFatal Furyhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:1_Terry_Bogard.jpgFatal Fury 2http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Terr-ff3.jpgFatal Fury 3http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Terry_Bogard_(Mark_Of_The_Wolves).jpgGarou: Mark of the Wolveshttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Terry-2000.jpgThe King of Fighters 2000http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Terry2006.jpgThe King of Fighters 2006http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Terry_another.jpgAnother design in KOF: Maximum Impact 2http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rock-terry-artwork3.jpgMark of Wolves promo arthttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Snkcharasound_terry.jpgCharacter album cover